War of Fiction Chapter 73
Chapter 73------------------------------- ' ' The door to the sub flung open as Maccus stepped out holding his bleeding arm Ariel with her feet approached the ship with Bea, Klutzy and Kurt “Maccus what happened” Ariel asked “We we’re attacked by some outsiders they killed one of the pixars overthrew the ship took me hostage but I was saved, the ship was saved by Walt and his friends” He explained “Really, you’re a stupid cunt aren't you maccus getting overpowered by a group of outsiders you are no true Disney god go get patched up, you’ll be working in the kitchens from now on” She spoke sending the man away. Walt stepped out smiling at the mermaid who stood before him “Miss Airel” He said putting his hand out for her to shake” “Hmm, Lord Disney” She said bowing “Oh come on now none of that” He said tutting “You are our God After all and I see Woody sent you for the position of head of the Pixar Council” Ariel asked “Yes I was ensured I would be welcomed and given the job” Walt said smiling “HA, not that easy even for a God, you have more than you who has come here so let me interview you all and see who is more eligible for the job” She spoke smiling “And sorry about your friend we’ll see he's buried” she spoke “Okay then, I think I’m in love” he spoke smiling at Ariel. ' ' Don’s group were loaded onto the prison and magic school bus, Don and Bruce walked towards the two buses looking back at the mayor Bruce shaking his head “Poor Bastard” Batman shrugged. “Yeah well at least we can just kill these cunts now instead of threatening them” Don replied “Ah well I’ll stay behind you Don, you know what you’re doing” Bruce smiled As he got into the magic school and Don hopped into the Prison bus. As they drove out of springfield and onto the road ahead, after a good half an hour they reached a parking lot where the Batmobile sat on it’s own “There she is, Snake take the wheel” Bruce shouted into the bad stopping the bus and going into his vehicle. Solid snake and Don followed Bruce down the gravel road as they headed for the front of the castle. On the other side of springfield Skyler led Scarlett, Simon and Blue back to the town “So you been together for long” Skyler asked. “Yeah we had more in our group like James but they didn’t make it but we stick together” Scarlett spoke smiling at Skyler “How’d you lose your arm” Simon asked “That isn’t too personal is it” “No..no basically some crazy guys who ate people chopped off my arm and had it for there dinner” Skyler explained “Holy shit, that’s intense” Scarlett blurted “Yeah well, we get through it” Skyler spoke her head held high as they entered springfield. Helen and armless Tyreese gathered around the people as they entered “Hi, welcome to springfield” Tyreese spoke smiling. ' ' Thomas gave off a bunch of white smoke as he road faster along the tracks the fat controller moved to the back carriage to Harley and Chucky “We should be there soon we will be coming close to the back off the castle and not a lot of guards look that side but we will be noticed and shot at so be ready “What about Thomas can he take the bullets” Chucky asked “Yes he can he’s a machine not a man he can take many bullets can’t you Thomas” “Yes Sir” Thomas replied “You seem very confident, why” Hitgirl asked butting in the conversation “Well, my people we have suffered a lot, we’ve lost so much and I just want my friends to be save nothing else, if I die at this battle then so be it like I said we have been through a lot some terrible shit and I just want them to be safe especially Scarlett he mumbled “Wow fat man loves the pretty lady” Chucky joked “Chucky don’t be a dick” Harley spoke “It’s fine I can take light Batter but yes you’re right I’m in love with her but I’d rather die to see her live for ages then get one kiss and see her die in front of me so please if I do die keep her safe” “Sure man” Chucky laughed smiling “We’re here” the Green Giant announced as he stood up on top of the carriage pointing forward. Hitgirl took out her radio clicking it “Don we’re here” she spoke “Okay good so am I and batman, Sandor’s group is about 5 minutes away in exactly 10 minutes we all attack now you have a train we don’t have element of surprise but we will fuck them from every direction so they’re confused as shit ' ' Meanwhile in the fictional HQ, Chief, Phil, Owen, Tony, Debra Hermione, Wilson, Kyle Sandy and Marko all sat with bags packed ready for Death to take them to Springfield Gandalf and Tina waited smiling at the people as they had decided to stay “Goodluck Gandalf I hope you find your peace here” Chief said sticking out his hand to shake Gandalf shook it “I will try and you try to stay alive yourself Chief it’s been a pleasure but I’m not fit for going out and fighting people, I’ll prefer it here” Gandalf said smiling, Death came “So which friend in particular would you like to go to” Death asked “Any there in the same area arn’t they” Phil asked “No, not at all they in fact just declared war on Disney and are attack the castle as we speak “Wait what” Chief said “Teleport us there” “As you wish, Kyle are you sure you want to go with Chief” Death asked as the teen nodded “Very well, give me a second to charge up and I’ll bring you to Bruce and Don adding you to the army however will make it very unfair for Mickey and his men you people are really going to damage disney” Death spoke Back at Sleeping beauty's castle Mickey sat in his office with Jack Sparrow, Oswald, Merlin and Pete. “So they killed Timon which was expected to be honest but my hands are clean I couldn’t save him there was no possible way to do it” Mickey spoke “And now I’ve killed there leader’s wife and 2 others and that space ship we fired on with that missile launcher which we only have one missile left by the way. Anyway I’m getting off topic, Bruce and the mayor will attack soon and we will just simply wipe them out it’s quite easy really killing two birds with one very big stone” “But Mickey don’t you think we should have reinforcements just in case” Jack asked “Well, I doubt this place has any more than 25 maybe 30 fighters and let’s be honest these are characters from comedy they won’t have any experience in fighting we may lose 1 or 2 men but for the most part we will kill them all, there will be some women and children left at the town and we’ll hunt for it maybe take a hostage and make him tell us where it is and after this we will enslave all the children and women and we have got rid of our problems” Mickey laughed “I think your plan is a bit ballsy if they have more men we could be looking at them destroying us completely your did kill there first lady” Pete advised “If I beg for men from any disney faction what does that make me look like huh, a pussy that’s what I’m their leader, I’ll be a laughing stock if I beg for help” Mickey shouted “Well, I’m warning your Mickey my men better not die because of your stupid decisions I've just brought a load back from a pointless mission you made us do all so they weren't influenced by Walt”. “Jack how dare you” he stopped as the sound of horn blaring out was all they could hear Mickey went to the window to look down at the Herald who was blowing the horn as he heard Teddy and Susan screaming “There here” Mickey laughed looking back at the group to see them all horrified “What” Mickey asked “That is more than 25 men mickey as Mickey looked out the side window to see Sandor’s group and the back window to see Thomas and the others “Oh fuck” Mickey blurted as a bullet from Don’s gun fired into the Herald’s head and the sound of the horn stopped “Everyone grab their guns we need to kill these fuckers” Mickey shouted, Jack looked at the mouse “I told you so” he said grabbing a gun and leaving the room.